hangonsaintchristopherfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Toyoguchi
Hikaru Toyoguchi is a magewright, a professional artificer who creates high-quality enchanted arms and armaments in a "factory cathedral". Despite being this and a number of other things, most inhabitants of other dimensions tend to get more caught up on the fact Hikaru is neither male nor female. Ze is a "Mute", a third human sex so far unique to zir homeworld. History Hikaru previously lived in a fairly conventional (aside from the publically accepted existence of magic) near-future echo of Earth, where, fresh out of college, ze worked producing magical armaments for the Ordo Hephaestus magewright guild. For zir exceptional talent at the craft, ze was recruited by The Bureau. Part of Hikaru's raison d'etre is achieving independent greatness as an artificer, without relying on a circle of fellow mages. Ze believes that this work may provide the resources and training necessary to achieve this goal eventually. It's been mentioned ze was not particulary close to zir parents. Zir father (also a mute) was fairly domineering, and zir mother was a sweet, fluffy non-entity. They are both still alive, though out of contact. Ze has plans and arrangements to make occasional visits. Ze is also known to have had previous romantic partners, including a junior high boyfriend and a girlfriend in highschool. Magic Hikaru's magery revolves around a somewhat mystical form which incorporates elements of chi manipulation, centered primarily around physical alteration to living bodies and inanimate objects. The process requires zir to perform a short kata in order to produce any effect - ze cannot use magic if ze cannot move. Hikaru is an accomplished martial artist at well, a practice of physical and mental discipline that is primarily meant to serve to hone zir magical abilities. However, it's also a very useful skill unto itself, and in many ways further bolstered by zir body-enhancing magic. Enchantment and artifice are extremely difficult, and although they are Hikaru's specialty, ze can accomplish almost nothing on zir own - though ze is determined to one day overcome this limitation. Hobbies Hikaru is somewhat interested in ballet, with some training in it, and also practices martial arts for recreation and exercise as well as work. However, zir foremost recreational hobby is indulging zir rampant, secret, shameful otakuism. Role Hikaru is largely a support member. In combat situations, zir magic includes potent Taoist-style body alteration magic which ze uses to enhance zirself and zir allies, and to debilitate zir enemies. Hikaru is a highly accomplished martial artist as well, easily holding zir own at close range combat. Ze in fact cannot use weapons or even armor, having sworn a vow against using them so that ze will never feel tempted to hoard zir creations for zirself. Outside of combat, ze is an equipment specialist. Mainly this comes in the form of beneficial elemental earth-based magic and mundane equipment creation. It is difficult, if not potentially impossible, for a single artificer to perform any but the very most basic permanent enchantments - of which Hikaru can execute only a very few. One of zir ongoing goals is to create a powerful enough powerstone to be able to channel enough energy to perform even the most major enchantments. For now, however, ze is limitted to things like creating an incredibly high quality sword that spritzes magical perfume. Mutes While not a great deal has emerged about Hikaru's apparently unique (outside of zir dimension) sex, a few facts have emerged. *Mutes can father children. *In Japan, mutes tend to wear loose-fitting or baggy clothes, and sometimes can wear yukatas for daily wear. *"Hetero-bisexuality" is the norm of Hikaru's world - the average person is attracted to both other sexes. "Homo-bisexuality" is attraction to one's own sex and one other. Heterosexuality is attraction exclusively to a single other sex, homosexuality is attraction exclusively to one's own sex, and trisexuality is attraction to all three sexes. *Social stereotypes of mutes are that they tend to be bookish, socially inept, and of reserved/mild emotions. *In most cultures of Hikaru's world, names that are "gender neutral" in the real world are instead considered names for mutes, and not often given to boys or girls. The exact nature of mutes' sexual anatomy is not presently known. The truth remains in Schrodinger's Box. Pun intended. Category:PCs Category:Characters